When Innocent Meets BaD
by AnGeL of LoVe AnD BeAuTy
Summary: Sakura is living the perfect life. She's pretty, popular, head of cheerleading, and has many loyal friends. Her best friend, Tomoyo, is in a gang, The Black Wolves. What happens when Tomoyo brings innocent Sakura to a "party"? What happens when Sakura mee


Hi Everyone!!! My first CCS-fic!!! No...Wait.. my FIRST fic ever!!! * Takes deep Breath* No flames!!!....  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own CCS, CLAMP does.*Mutters: Damn You CLAMP! *  
  
SUMMARY: Sakura was living the perfect life, or at least thought so. She was pretty, no GORGEOUS, not to mention popular. Head of the Cheerleading squad, and the desire of every boy. But Sakura was a pure angel, never touched and had never been kissed before. Tomoyo, her best friend, was in a gang, The Black Wolves. Known as the strongest, and deadliest gang in all of Japan. One Saturday night, Tomoyo brings Sakura to one her gang parties and then, things change.. Li, Syaoran, leader of the wolves, and a player of hearts.  
  
[[.]] = Thoughts  
  
~Chapter 1- Late, AGAIN~  
  
(Saku's POV)  
  
Ringing.I heard ringing. It had been going on for about 5 minutes now. Sleepily I looked at the clock...hmm.7:50a.m. Only 10 minutes till school starts. Slowly drifting off again...WHAT?!!?!?!.I jumped out of bed running to the bathroom. Within 5 minutes, I was out the door running. [[Almost there]].I guess cheerleading pays off. All that running, jumping.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Hey, Watch where you going little girl", came an irritated voice.  
  
I looked up to see a boy my age, he had fierce amber eyes, (Three guesses on who it is!! But the first two don't count =]) looks that any girl would die for. Any girl but me.  
  
"Excuse me! You bumped into me first, and I'm NOT a little girl!!!" I said annoyed.  
  
He smirked at how annoyed I felt.  
  
"Sure.it's my fault. But watch where your going, Little One" he said smirking, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but just then "BBBBRRRRIIINNNNNNNNGGG!!"  
  
The school bell has rung. I was late.AGAIN.  
  
"Shit, I'm Late". Glaring at him one last time, I ran to school, hoping the teacher would be late as well.  
  
~School~  
  
I ran into the classroom expecting Mr. Walker to yell at me.AGAIN.but instead, I was amazed at my site. Paper airplanes, flirting, and "Mr. Walker is absent today" on the board. Smiling, I walked to my seat, ignoring the flirtatious winks from the guys, and death glares from the girls.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo" I said to the girl next to me. She was currently busy with a group of guys trying to impress her. She was my best friend, amethyst eyes, purple hair (AN: Yea...weird.purple.but that's the way it goes), great features, another girl any guy would die for.  
  
"Sakura!! Your finally here" she said cheerfully, ignoring the group of guys.  
  
"Yea, I was late because of a little DISTRACTION" I said remembering the chestnut haired boy.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
"Sakura, I'm going to this party tonight, can you come?" I said biting my lip nervously.  
  
You see, I was in a gang known as the Black Wolves. Most famous, dangerous, deadliest, and strongest gang in Japan. This party, gang party, held by Li, the leader. But I wanted Sakura to come, and I couldn't just tell her. My thoughts were interrupted when.  
  
"Sure! It's a Friday anyways" Sakura replied happily.  
  
I sighed in relief, as our substitute entered the classroom.  
  
"Good Morning Everyone! My name is Ms.Grace," said the sub.  
  
Everyone chorused a "Good Morning Ms.Grace".  
  
"Well today, we're going to have two new students. Please welcome Li, Meilin (AN: Need some help spelling her name if anyone has any idea.) and Li, Syaoran".  
  
I gasped, Syaoran and Meilin were here. What were they doing here? Syaoran the leader of my gang, and Meilin as one of the important members,  
  
You see, all members had tattoos as proof of their membership and loyalty. Silver being a normal member, black and red, showing some importance, and a full black wolf, someone of high importance, or leader. Me, I had a black and red one. Why? My boyfriend, Eriol was one of the important members in the gang. But no one knew. Not even Sakura. Well, she knew about the boyfriend thing, but not the gang thing. Sakura was my best friend, I might as well tell her the truth.soon.  
  
Meilin was dressed in black and red as usual, with her hair tied up into two messy buns. Syaoran dressed in his usual black pants and shirt.  
  
Everyone gasped at their site. Guys were staring at Meilin and Girls were drooling over Syaoran. I looked over to Sakura, who hadn't noticed the arrival of the teacher or the new students. She was looking out the window.  
  
"You guys can take any available seats". Ms.Grace said warmly to them.  
  
Syaoran nodded, scanning the room.  
  
~Syaoran's POV~  
  
I gave a wink to all the girls as they sighed dreamily. Scanning the room, I looked for seats worth sitting in. Then I saw the girl from this morning, staring out the window. Smirking, I signaled Meilin to follow me. We walked to the back of the room and took the two seats. Meilin, behind Tomoyo, Eriol's girl, and a member of my gang, and I, sat behind the auburn haired girl.  
  
Many girls sighed in disappointment, while giving glares to the girl in front of me.  
  
"Open your textbooks to page 341" Ms.Grace said, and the beginning of my boring day started.  
  
Why do I even have to go to school? I was the leader of the Black Wolves. Simple, to please Li, Yelan, my mother. As the next leader of the Li Clan, I needed education.Etc.  
  
I studied the girl in front of me. Long auburn hair, up to her waist, shining emerald eyes, she was actually quite pretty, but girls were all the same. Only cared about looks and money. Hmm.she'd probably be good in bed. Yes, I, Li, Syaoran was a player. I could get any girl I wanted, some begging at my feet. I smirked triumphantly.  
  
I was bored out of my mind and started passing notes.  
  
"Can this be ANY more BORING?" I threw it at Meilin.  
  
She glared before reading it. She scribbled something before throwing it back at me.  
  
"Of course it can!" she replied smirking.  
  
-_-.I sweat dropped.  
  
"Who's that girl sitting in front of me?" I wrote.  
  
She shrugged and gave the note to Tomoyo. Smiling, Tomoyo wrote something and gave it to Meilin, which Meilin gave to me.  
  
"My best friend, Sakura. I invited her to our party tonight"  
  
I nodded as Tomoyo looked at me as if asking for permission. She smiled.  
  
I leaned back into my seat. This was going to be one heck of a day.but with Sakura.you never know  
  
Looking at "Sakura".I decided to annoy her.  
  
I tapped her.no response. I tapped her again.still no response.I sweat dropped.how hard was it to get her attention?  
  
I tapped her, hard.  
  
"HOE, what?" She said irritated.  
  
Her mouth form a 'O' as she looked at me.  
  
I gave a look of amusement as she flushed.  
  
"It's you AGAIN," she said with anger in her voice.  
  
"Yea, 'sup?" I said.  
  
"Do you have a Booboo from this morning?" I said as if talking to a baby.  
  
She bit her lip in frustration.  
  
"NO" she said a little to loudly.  
  
Everyone looked at her, I smirked. She flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen Nasai" she said in a low voice.  
  
Everyone continued with the lesson, as she glared at me.  
  
Maybe this isn't going to be that boring after all.  
  
~Lunchtime~  
  
(Saku's POV)  
  
I didn't feel like eating, why? Li, SYAORAN. He was in every one of my classes and he was always sitting in back of me. BOTHERING me.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tomoyo said worriedly.  
  
"Li, is in every one of my classes" I said angered by his name.  
  
"Come on, Saku, can't be THAT bad" she said smiling.  
  
"Yes, it is..." I said gloomily.  
  
"Remember the time when." I cut her off.  
  
"Ok, ok fine.he's not THAT bad"  
  
"Great!" she said smiling.  
  
"I invited him and Meilin to sit with us for lunch"  
  
"WHAT??!!" I spotted them, Li smirking as they walked towards us.  
  
"Oh Gosh" I said banging my head against the table. (AN: Ouch!!)  
  
"I know your hard headed, but no need to prove it" he said amused.  
  
I growled, but just as I was about to say something, we were surrounded.  
  
By both boys and girls. Great JUST great.  
  
~After School~  
  
(Still Saku's POV)  
  
Tomoyo and I were walking home together. We were going to her place to prepare for the party. She was video taping me, talking about new clothes for me to model in as I smiled at her enthusiasm. Tomoyo was walking backwards as she bumped into someone. A certain blue-headed boy with glasses.  
  
"Eriol!!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement.  
  
"Hi to you too sweetie" he said giving her a soft kiss. (AN: Forgot to mention their all 18 years old.)  
  
"Sakura's coming to the party tonight!!!" Tomoyo was hyper.  
  
Eriol grinned.  
  
"Cool. Its gonna be a dah bomb." (AN: yea yea.o.O...I know.but he has to talk somewhat like a gang member)  
  
Just then, Li appeared. Oh goody.  
  
"Sup Eriol?" he said as Meilin appeared beside him.  
  
"Hey, Eriol, I see yur havin' fun wid yur qirl." She said smirking.  
  
Eriol rolled his eyes. I took a deep breath. Please don't let him see me; please don't let him see me. Too late.  
  
"Sakura." He said slyly.  
  
[[Shiver]].Ignoring him, I continued to listen on the conversation they were having.  
  
"Sakura." He said yet again.  
  
[[Still ignoring him]].Doesn't he get the point?  
  
"Fine, if that doesn't get your attention, I'm sure this will.".Smirking  
  
Suddenly, I felt myself being pushed against the wall and before I knew it, I felt something soft, warm, on top of me.  
  
"What are you..."  
  
I felt something soft brush against my lips. I gasped, trying to push him away, but he was too strong. Meilin, Eriol, and Tomoyo were watching us, shocked. I felt tears threatening to fall, * slap *, I slapped him clear across the face as I ran.  
  
"SAKURA." Tomoyo yelled, running after me.  
  
What just happened? Li.Li, Syaoran.he took my first kiss.Tears flowed freely now as I stopped in front of Tomoyo's house. I sat down, hugging my knees as tears flowed down.. one by one.  
  
Wahhh!! [[Sniffles]] poor Saku! Bad boy Syaoran.Review.It may be bad, but please no flames!!  
  
Uhhmm...The more reviews, the faster the next chapter comes!!! ( Yay!!! Also leave some ideas if you have any, 'cuz I'm fresh outta 'em. xD 


End file.
